Pourquoi?
by lavachequirit
Summary: OS Drago a choisi, il quitte la lumière pour ne jamais la retrouver mais pas sans un dernier regard en arrière. Fic basée sur "je te rêve encore" de Kyo


**Pourquoi ?**

Voila notre première petite fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, bien sur les remarques quelles qu'elles soient sont les bienvenues.

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Rowling bien évidemment. Et en gras les paroles de la chanson de Kyo "je te rêve encore"

* * *

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné… Moi je voulais croire en un avenir meilleur, j'aurais tout donné pour un peu de toi au fond des mon cœur si noir, j'aurais accepté les pires tortures pour que ton regard se pose encore sur moi, pour que tu tendes encore cette main vers moi, j'aurais tout sacrifié… Mais tu t'en vas.

Tu ne supportais plus les mensonges, les erreurs, tu ne supportait plus ce monde qui m'entoure, celui dans lequel je suis né sans n'avoir rien demandé, ce monde de haine et de violence qui émanait de moi jusqu'à te toucher plus que je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Pardonne moi mon amour de t'avoir transmis toute cette haine, et ce massacre en continue, pardonne moi d'être ce que je suis et de devoir bientôt rejoindre le rang, faire ce qu'on attend de moi, ais-je seulement le chois ?

Aide moi, mon amour…

**Un ange reste un ange, si on ne l'oublie pas**

Et soudain tu souris. Tu illumines mon monde et le reste n'existe plus, et les autres disparaissent. Toi de l'autre coté, insouciant de ton bonheur tu continues et ne vois pas ma détresse. La lumière émane de toi mais seul mes yeux peuvent l'apercevoir, les autres ne sont que pantins qui influent sur notre histoire, je les hais autant que je t'aime, ils ont tout gâché. Tu hais ma famille dont je ne peux me défaire, tes amis me haïssent et tu ne les écoutes que trop. Sans eux tout serait différent. Sans eux j'aurais été quelqu'un comme les autres, mais si je n'étais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui, cet être méprisant et torturé, m'aurais-tu seulement accordé un regard ? Mieux valait il que mon histoire soit douce et longue, sans toi, ou bien vaut il mieux avoir connu cette étrange douleur, cet amour incohérent et entouré de violence pour finir seul et vide mais encore brûlant de t'avoir connu ? La question ne se pose même pas. Tu vaux tous les sacrifices, je ne regrette rien. Tu resteras mon ange, personne d'autre ne voit tes ailes, je vais partir, et on t'oubliera.

**Je t'emmêle, tu me tords**

Tu lèves les yeux et à peine ton regard a t'il accroché le mien qu'il se fait plus dur, plus froid, plus menacent. Tu enserres mon cœur de tes prunelles emplies de haine mais si cette douleur m'est offerte par toi elle ne peut être que bénéfique. Je reste stoïque profitant de chaque seconde que tu daignes m'accorder mais déjà tu détournes ton attention me laissant pour seule satisfaction l'assurance qu'en cet instant précis tu penses à moi. Je contemple ton regard troublé lorsque tu fais semblant de reprendre la conversation et je sais que ce n'est pas la fin que tu attendais. Tu ne veux rien entendre, tu ne veux pas que je cherche à m'expliquer, j'ai bien compris tes paroles, si je pars demain matin, c'est fini.

**Un corps reste un corps, mais je ne l'oublie pas**.

Tu as chassés tes idées sombres et ris désormais avec sincérité. Ce rire me rappelle notre complicité perdue, tout ces moments passés en haut d'une tour ou nous avions aménagés notre bonheur. Cette parcelle de lumière au dessus de tout ou personne ne pouvait nous atteindre, ou nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Je ne pourrais oublier la chaleur de ton sourire ni la douceur de ta peau, je me souviendrais toujours du goût sucré qu'on tes lèvres, de ta capacité à me redonner le sourire quoi qu'il arrive et surtout cette confiance absolu que tu avais en moi, confiance que j'ai trahis.

**Je te fane, tu m'enterres**

Je n'avais pas le choix mais ça tu ne veux pas le comprendre. Tu ne le pourrais pas. Je fais ça par amour pour toi alors j'ai bien été obligé de te faire croire que je m'étais juste amusé, que mon amour n'était pas sincère, que ces longs mois passés à tes cotés avaient été un calvaire afin de découvrir tes défauts pour les vendre à l'ennemi. Ce n'est pas ma mort que je redoute, c'est la tienne. Car ce que tu ne sais pas mon amour c'est que si je refuse de me joindre à eux, si demain en rentrant chez moi je n'accepte pas la marque il découvrons notre secret et ce n'est pas moi qu'il tuerons. Je préfère que tu me haïsses plutôt que de te voir mourir. Et imagine seulement que je t'ai tout dit, que j'ai refusé de faire partit des leurs alors la mort ne m'aurait pas fait peur mais ils savent pertinemment que cela t'aurait affaibli, que mon deuil t'aurais rendu faible et je refuse d'être la cause de te perte. Crois moi c'est mieux ainsi, reste persuadé de ma traîtrise et moi demain je deviendrai mangemort.

Ca y es tu te lèves, pas un regard vers moi, reste fière mon lion, reste fort et si tu gagnes un jour, si tu me libères de mes chaînes je te dirais tout et alors peut-être me pardonneras tu.

**Je te rêve encore je t'aime**

**Je te rêve encore je t'aime**

J'ouvre les yeux et me sens vide. Je vais bientôt partir, te laisser là empli de haine et courir à mon destin, pour toi. Tuer les autres ce n'est rien si ça te sauve. Qu'importe quelques moldus face à l'importance que je te porte. Tu ne me reparlera sûrement jamais, je resterai enfermé dans mon orgueil avec pour souvenir ces quelques mois à tes cotés, avec en mémoire la chaleur de ton corps et la certitude que tu m'as aimé. Cette nuit encore mes songes t'étaient entièrement destinés, j'entendais à nouveau la dureté de tes mots, je revoyais tes yeux emplis de colère et de douleur, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je voudrais que tu ne m'eu jamais aimé.

**Au dessus des toits tu règnes oh !**

Je passe la grande porte sans hésiter et avance lentement sur le chemin enneigé. Mes pas crisse et s'enfonce mais qu'importe l'eau qui rentre dans mes bottes. Seul la douleur en mon cœur reste insupportable, plus je m'éloigne plus le fil qui nous rattache m'écorche l'âme et me rend fou, loin de toi je ne suis plus rien, juste une écorce vide. Le vent souffle sur ma nuque et je me retourne pour regarder les portes qui se ferment derrière les élèves qui s'en vont joyeux fêter Noël en famille. Je lève la tête et te vois, dans notre tour a moitié assis au bord de la fenêtre, adossé à la pierre tu me regardes. Toute haine a disparu, je ne vois que la tristesse et la déception au fond de tes yeux émeraude et n'ai qu'une envie : courir de retrouver.

**Je frappe d'en bas**

J'hésite quelques seconde puis reprend contenance pour durcir mon regard, je te jette un dernier coup d'œil narquois comme si ton désarrois me faisait rire et te tourne le dos, reprenant ma marche. Mon sourire disparaît immédiatement et j'ai l'étrange impression d'aller vers ma mort. Mais je ne peux plus reculer, j'ai pris ma décision, peu m'importe une longue vie de souffrance loin de toi si tu survis. Je sens ton regard qui pèse sur mon dos et espère un jour pouvoir te dire la vérité. Attends moi, je reviendrai.

**Quelques gouttes de moi-même**

J'avance toujours dans le froid au milieu des autres, le vent souffle plus fort et me glace le cœur. Je revois chaque instants à tes cotés, chaque preuve d'amour que tu m'as offertes et en accélérant le pas je sens les larmes qui coulent. Elles tracent leur sillons froid sur me joues qui se transforme tout de suite en particule de glace. Avais-je le droit de te faire ça ? Oui après tout tu m'oublieras bien vite, tu vaincras celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom puis trouvera quelqu'un d'autre et vivra heureux, tu connaîtra le bonheur je te le promet. Je m'efface lentement, je laisse derrière moi tout sentiments et tout souvenir de toi, adieu mon amour.

**Et traverse là**

J'arrive enfin au portail ou se tien droit Dumbledore, il me jette un regard lourd de sous-entendu, il doit certainement savoir. Je détourne le regard, sur de moi, je fais ça pour Harry. Lorsque je passerai ce portail tout s'enchaînera, je rentrerai chez moi, je deviendrai mangemort, j'obéirai, je tiendrai pour toi et toi tu survivra. Moi, Drago Malfoy, je contribue à la victoire de Harry Potter. Je souris emportant avec moi un peu de ton sourire et franchis le portail, la tête haute.


End file.
